Get back to the past
by beatlesringofreak
Summary: a 13 year old girl goes to sleep in 2009, and wakes up in the 60's. and in the beatles house. what will happen? I suck at summaries.
1. Prologue

Hello my fellow Beatles fans, I apologize for the very suckish summary, I was sneaking it in at school while the teacher wasn't looking, so I had to finish before she found out. Anyways, here is a better summary and then the disclaimer:

13 year old Juli (yes that is spelled right) is a very smart girl, who doesn't like school, or anything to do with her life except her friends, and her band. So one day, or night I should say, she wishes she could go back in time and meet her favorite band, the Beatles. When she wakes up the next morning, she is lying in their house. She tries to find a way to go home, but after befriending them all, she isn't sure she wants to, and neither do the fab four.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC and the plot, everything else belongs to the Beatles themselves, apple records, EMI, and who ever else has come in contact with them.

Before I start the story, here's a brief but somewhat detailed description of my character:

Name: Juli (duh)

Age: 13

Hair: Black

Eyes: Sky blue

Height: 5'0"

Bio: Born into a middle class family that now lives in Arcadia, CA. Not very many friends, but all are very good to her. In a band, that she formed with some friends when she was 10, that is somewhat dedicated to the Beatles. Gets moderate grades in school, but hates anything to do with school besides P.E, art, and science. Dreams of making it big time with her band mates. Is absolutely obsessed with the Beatles.

OK, now to the story  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue:

It was another lonely fall day in Juli's house. When she got home, there was no one there besides her cat, who was asleep on the couch, Juli let out a sigh, knowing that her mom and dad were at work late again and that she would be alone until midnight. She quickly unpacked her backpack, and finished her homework to pass the time. When she was finished, it was only 10 pm, she sighed and thought of what to do, she had no internet, there was nothing on that she wanted to watch, she had already played every game she had for the Wii, so she decided to go to bed. As she climbed into bed, with her cat not to far behind, she sighed. Even though she was 13, she wished her mom was here to tuck her in, and her dad to tell her "good night." But, she wasn't completely alone in her room. Aside from the cat, Juli had many posters and toys and drawings of her very favorite band, the Beatles, plastered across the walls and ceiling, she even had instruments that were autographed by them. All over the walls were posters of their album covers, mug shots, goofy pictures they took themselves, even pictures of their signatures, and on the ceiling, was a pattern of black and white mug shots that went in the same pattern as the "Let It Be" album, you could barely see the faded sky blue paint that had originally covered the walls and ceiling. It was the same for the furniture, which had been painted white and had a random pattern of the Beatles signatures spray painted on, which you could barely see through the cluster of Beatles plush toys and dolls. You could say it was Beatlemania packed into one room. For the first time since she got home, a smile crept across Juli's face.

"Home, sweet, home." she said as she observed her months of work, giving a slight, but proud nod. "Oh yeah!" she exclaimed as she remembered something very important.

She dug threw her jean pocket, and pulled out her daily earnings, $8.50, and deposited it into the enormous jar on the side of her bed, that was almost half way full, and that was saying something, considering it was roughly half her height. She had been saving up the money she found and earned from her babysitting job to buy a Gibson J-160E, a Gibson J-200, an Epiphone Casino, and a Two-Tom Ludwig drum set for her band mates and her. Her thoughts quickly shifted to her band, "The Junior Beatles", which was a bogus name, but it was the only name that the 4 members could agree on. But aside from the name, Juli loved the band, and her band mates, Victoria, Samantha, and Jessica, were very cool, but they were totally unrecognized talent. Their "studio" was currently Sam's garage, and they could only practice when her parents weren't home, and the instruments they were using were old, and had to be held together with duck tape, which made them sound wrong. But with the money that they were saving up, they could probably afford to buy some recording equipment to make some CDs. She thought about her and her friend's dream for a while, then her thoughts drifted again, this time back to her day. The smile that had once dominated her face drew back into a frown. She thought about how her day had been, after school she had to go babysit Mrs. White's 5 year old gremlin for a couple hours, then went to Sam's house to practice for their school talent show, where they would be performing "Good Day Sunshine", but when her dad pulled in, he bumped the leg of their old piano that was held up with glue, and cracked the piano itself so that it sounded wrong when you played it, then she had to go to the museum where her aunt worked to help arrange a new exhibit, which was okay, but then the museum owner had come and completely unloaded on her and the employees helping about how that was crooked and this was wrong and that needed to be over there, and even fired one guy who looked like he was fresh out of college. In simple words, it was a very bad day.

Juli let her thoughts slide back to her band, but that only brought up the question of how were they going to perform in the show with a broken piano. She knew the only way they were going to make it was if they played another song that only required them to play guitar, base, and drums, but which one? She shuffled through all the possible Beatles songs they could play, and there weren't many. It finally came to a toss up of "Twist and Shout", "Get Back", "Helter Skelter" and "One After 909", Juli knew she had to call her friends, but as she got out of bed, a sudden wave of fatigue washed over her, and she fell back down on her mattress, she hadn't realized it had been an hour since she had come and laid down, her eyes began to shut, but quickly shot open when she realized she had forgotten something in her backpack. She forced herself to get up and trudge to the living room, where she had dumped her school stuff. When she made it, she unzipped the zipper of her top pocket, and pulled out a folded up piece of old poster paper, which she handle with great care, afraid that she might rip it if she moved to fast. When she reached her room, she unfolded the very old piece of paper, which was actually an original poster from the sixties for when the movie "Help!" came out in theaters. Juli looked around her room for a place to put the poster, she decided on the ceiling was best, it didn't matter if she covered up a few of the pictures, they were all the same one any way. When she finished tacking up the poster, she climbed back into bed, and stared at the new addition to her room, which she couldn't do for much longer if her eyes kept closing like this. Before she fell asleep, she said, "I wish I could meet you guys, that would be the best thing ever." Then, the house was silent, all except for the soft, rhythmical purring of the cat.

*Line*  
So, me do good? This is my first story that I have ever written, _EVER_, outside of school work, and even those weren't stories, they were essays based off of pictures that we were given and writing prompts, so this is my first free be story with no instructions given. Next chapter will be up soon, promise, and it will have, the one, the only… BEATLES IN IT!!!! *clears throat, so, R and R, and, um, peace. Yeah, so, bye… for now, *cloud of smoke forms around me, and when it clears I'm still there. *walks off mumbling something about a stupid SFX kit.


	2. She came in through a rip in time

Chapter 2

Okay, first off, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I didn't post this sooner, but I have an explanation… FANFICTION'S STORY MAKER THING IS SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND! So I simply forgot how to use it. . And again, I'm really sorry. Second of all, I'm going to change some stuff about the story. So Juli is now going to be 18, instead of 13. Reason? Because I don't want to dirty up the Beatles image by making them sound like pedos for letting a random teenager live with them. Also, I'm going to make it from Juli's POV, because I just write better in first person.

Okay, now that that's taken care of… OH! Wait! Disclaimer. *clears throat, I don't own the Beatles, their songs, or anything to do with them, so please don't sue me, I'm broke. . Okay, now, ON TO BEATLE-ISM!

*Line*

I was flying through the air, with not a care in the world. I felt like a bird without feathers, gliding through the crisp midnight air, letting the wind whip my messy hair about my face, and my cheeks go numb from the cold, biting air, almost as if I _was _a bird. I closed my eyes, partly to shield them from the air, and partly to not let sight tarnish this beautiful moment, and just feel it, but I soon regretted it when I felt myself smack into something hard, like a wall of some sort. I immediately started to fall, no matter how hard I tried to make myself fly again, it just wasn't possible anymore, and I just kept falling to earth. I stared in shock as I got closer to the unforgiving pavement below, and against my better judgment, screamed. I waited for the pain, for the feel of my bones shattering inside me, for the feel of the rough cement biting into my skin, but it never came. Instead, I felt something much softer beneath me, it felt like… carpet? But that was impossible, there was no carpet where I was going to land, was there? Then I remembered that it was all a dream, and what I was feeling was my own carpet, I must have fallen off the bed. I mentally berated myself for thinking that something as silly as that dream could have possibly been real, and opened my eyes. They immediately shot open as I looked around the room, this wasn't my room, this wasn't even a room in my house, this room was a completely strange room that I had never been in before, and that's what scared me, I slowly took in the room, it looked like something straight out of the sixties, complete with a record player, and one of those crappy little televisions, but otherwise, it looked like a pretty expensive house. I saw something out of the corner of my eye, and quickly turned my head to look at it. My eyes must have been close to popping out of my head, because, there, standing just a few feet away from me, were the Beatles. I stared dumbstruck at them, they couldn't have been there, this was 2010, and they looked like they had just stepped right off the set of A Hard Day's Night. They looked just as surprised to see me as I was them, their eyes were wide, their mouths were slightly ajar, and they had completely frozen in place, surprisingly, in order from oldest to youngest, with Ringo on the left of them all. He was the first to snap out of his little trance, and look at his band mates, who hadn't moved an inch, and neither had I, not even to blink. He swiftly but cautiously made his way over to me, and held out his hand to me, which I flinched away from, involuntarily I might add, and stared at. He seemed to notice that I was a bit frightened, and smiled, "Are you okay?" he asked me in the most kindest voice I had ever heard. I slowly looked up at him, and nodded shakily, while taking the hand that was offered to me. As I stood, I looked back at the other Beatles, who were still staring at me with their mouths agape, except for Paul, who seemed to also snap out of his daze to walk up to me too. "Who's your friend Rings?" He asked putting his arm around the drummer's shoulder in a friendly way, he shrugged and continued smiling at me, which seemed to melt the ice that had frozen me in place, and allowed me to breathe my name. "Juli. Well it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Juli." Paul said as he grabbed my hand to kiss the back of it, which made my face go a shade of red that I hadn't thought possible, and made Ringo and Paul smile even brighter. George and John finally snapped out of it, and walked up to us, George in front of Paul, and John leaning on his shoulder. "Juli… That's a pretty name." George said, making my face go even redder, "We'd introduce ourselves, but I assume you already know who we are?" Paul said, which made me shake my head so I could speak to them. "Oh, yeah, I know who you guys are, you're…" I was about to say Paul McCartney, but John interrupted me with his normal crazy antics. "He's George…" He said Gesturing to Paul, "He's Paul…" To George this time, "He's John…" Ringo, "And I'm Ringo!" He said while pulling on his nose to make it look bigger. "'Ello there lub." He said in a nasally voice, which made me laugh, and everyone else smile and shake their heads. "Now, for a more important question, how did you do that?" Ringo said, pointing to the air behind me. I looked back confused, but then understood, and shrugged at them, "I don't know. I went to bed, had a really weird dream, and next thing I know, I'm laying on your floor." I said in a confident tone. They seemed to want to know more, so John asked, "Have they invented time machines in 2010 then?" he asked in all seriousness. I looked at him for a second, and told him no, and then it hit me. I remembered before I had dosed off, that I had said that I wished I could meet the Beatles, and that had been at 11:11 pm. Could I really have flown through time by just wishing at the right time? Was it that simple? I looked back at the others, who were now looking at me, and then I realized that this must be a dream. People don't just travel through time by wishing on a magic number, and that made me smile. "I get it, I'm dreaming, you guys can't possibly be real." I said, backing off a bit, then pinching myself, all that did was make my arm sting a bit. My eyes went wide when I realized they were still here, and I started pinching myself even harder, which only made my arm hurt more. I started shaking when I realized that it wasn't a dream, it was real, I was actually standing in front of the Beatles, and that this really was 1960 something. I suddenly felt faint, and started to collapse. I was expecting to hit the floor, but instead I was held up by three pairs of hands, and I could hear faint voices through the fog, and they were talking about me. "What happened?" "I think she fainted." "Well what do we do?" "Should we call 999?" "And tell them what John? That a random girl just popped out of thin air and then fainted?" "Well we've got to do something." And then I knew no more.

Okay, this took me a long time to write because of school. But, here it is, and I'll start on a new chapter right after us 8th graders get back from Knott's Berry Farm. So, happy new chapter day! BTW, this is a Ringo X OC story, because Ringo is so cute! *snuggles him


	3. Breakfast with the Beatles

Okay, well, Knott's Berry Farm was a blast! I had never been there before, and I thought it was going to be a little kiddie park, but when I got on Silver Bullet, I was like, "WHERE HAVE I BEEN ALL MY LIFE?" But anyway, I promised a new chapter when I got back, and that was on Thursday, so here it is. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my character, everything else belongs to Michael Jackson, or some other famous person who bought the rights. Okay, let's start the show.  
*line*

I awoke, surprisingly, to find myself in a bed, but it wasn't my bed, it was too comfortable for that. I slowly opened my eyes, in case it was too bright, and sat up. I immediately noticed that this was probably the cleanest room I had ever been, but that was probably due to the fact that it was completely white in here, but still, it was like no one had set foot in here for ages. There was a knock on the door, but I didn't say anything, it wasn't my house after all, so why should anyone knock? The door opened to reveal Ringo, or at least his head anyway, who immediately smiled at me, "Oh good, you're awake." He said, his voice laced with relief.

"Yeah." Was all I could say, I was still wondering how I had managed to get here. Not _here _here, I meant in this _time period_ here. I mean, all I had done was wish I could meet the Beatles, and then fallen asleep, simple as that. I mean, people must have done that all the time, so why was I so special? What did I have that all those others didn't? My thoughts were interrupted when Ringo cleared his throat, and stared at me with concern. "Are you alright? You seem a little out of it." He said.

"No, I'm fine. It's just, I was wondering how this happened."

"How what happened?"

"How I got here. I mean, people don't just go popping back through time all the time in 2010. It's impossible."

He nodded his head to show that he understood, which made me feel better. I looked down at myself, relieved to find that I still had on my clothes from yesterday. Although why would they be off in the first place? I mentally berated myself for thinking that they would actually undress me while I was passed out. I decided it was time I got up; it wasn't like I could just stay in bed all day and pretend that all of this wasn't happening, though the idea was tempting. I looked back at Ringo when I was up, and he looked at me, and for a moment, I thought he was going to run over and kiss me on the spot, but he shook his head slightly, and smiled sheepishly at me. "Breakfast is ready if you're hungry. Do you like eggs?" He asked.

I smiled at the idea of having food in my stomach. I was starving. "I love eggs." I said, which seemed to make him happy.

"Good, 'cause the lads wouldn't let me make anything else. Speaking of which, they should be here any minute." He said looking at a clock on the wall, then back to me. I smiled again, then followed him out of the room, and into the kitchen, where a big plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast was sitting. I felt drool about to seep out of my mouth, but I quickly swallowed it, I may have been hungry, but I was no pig. I got a plate, fork, and a knife, and piled my plate high with everything, like I had done at home. I sat down at a table with Ringo, and we ate in silence, though he barely even touched his food, which I thought was odd. I stole glances at him sometimes, and every time I caught him staring at me, which was even stranger. I was about to question him about it, but there was a knock on the door, and he practically flew out of his chair, saying he'd get it. As he opened the door, in stepped the other three, with John leading the way. I giggled as they walked in like a marching band, raising their knees high and stepping in time, it was just like I had imagined, they were _really _funny. Paul sat down next to me and draped his arm over my shoulder, making me blush again. "Well good morning Sleeping Beauty. How was your nap?" He asked as if I was a genuine friend-of-the-family, which made me blush even more.

"Good." I said in a shaky voice. "Well look at that. Paul, you're making her go red." John pointed out rather embarrassingly.

"I seem to have that effect on people. I think it's the eyes. Girls go crazy for big, round eyes." Paul said, waggling his eyebrows at me to prove his point, making me blush even _more_. Were they trying to make me uncomfortable? George seemed to notice that I was feeling uncomfortable, because he clapped his hands together, and said, "I'm starved. What'd you make us Rings?" and for that I was grateful. Ringo rolled his eyes, and motioned to the plate of food in the kitchen. The three ran into the kitchen at three times the speed of sound, and started filling their plates with as much food as they could; I smiled at their behavior, like eight year olds on Christmas day. George winked at me while filling his mouth with sausage, and I winked back. John and Paul came over to the table, and started talking about new songs they were writing, but I wasn't listening, I was secretly glancing at Ringo out of the corner of my eye, and he was staring at me full on. Why was he acting like this? Did I have food on my face or something? Or… No, he couldn't. Could he? Could he actually have a crush on me? A _Beatle _having a crush on me? It was a stupid thought. He could have any girl in the world, and he wanted _me_? I wanted to laugh at myself for even thinking that, but John interrupted me. "Oh. Almost forgot, Brian wants us at the studio after breakfast." He said, which made the others hang their heads, but then George looked at me.

"Would you like to come Juli? I'm sure Brian wouldn't mind." He said in a pleading tone, and the others looked at me like had something they all really wanted. How could I refuse an offer like that?

"I'd love to." I said, and they all shouted out a big "YES!" while high fiving each other. "Good. We'll leave after breakfast." He said in a superior tone, but I wasn't listening again, I was to wrapped up in the idea that I was actually going to the studio with the _Beatles_, the actual Beatles. I had always wanted to take a tour of their studio, but that was a dream I had yet to fulfill. But no more, I was going into the actual studio, in 1960 something, with the Beatles. Could this day get any better?

*line*

Here you go! Oh, and thanks for the advice Dani Dragon, it really helped. Anyway, next chapter will be up sometime before Sunday, so, until then, BYE!


	4. Getting Better

Hi! Me again. Sorry for the late post, I'm sick, so I couldn't get on to work on this like I had originally planned to, and I can't go up and visit my great grandma Alice, which really sucks because she's awesome. Any way, I'm kinda getting a little writer's block, nothing major, but it's getting difficult to come up with ideas for chapters, so I'm sorry if later chapters suck. Also, I'm going to make some of the later chapters in other people's POV, just to get a few points across that I can't if it's always in Juli's POV, so just a warning. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC, everything else belongs to other important people who probably weren't that important because I forgot their names, so don't sue me, I live in an apartment. Okay, let's begin.

*line*

I couldn't believe my eyes when the car pulled up in front of the studio, not only because of the fact that it was the actual studio, but because of the sheer number of fans and people from the press outside of it. I don't think I've ever seen this many people together since I went to that Bon Jovi concert. I looked over at the boys, who were busy waving at the fan girls pressed up against the window of the car, and rolled my eyes. How could girls be like that, I mean, if they really wanted to get close to the people that they admired, they shouldn't try to rip them apart every time they stuck their heads out of the car. I tensed when Paul opened the door to get out, thinking he was going to get ripped to shreds, but luckily the police pushed the girls back, making a wall with their bodies. Next out was John, then Ringo, then George, and finally me. I looked around as some of the screaming died off, and noticed some of the fan girls were staring at me in anger and shock, which made me turn a bright shade of red, and scurry over to Ringo's side. I don't know why I did that, but I just felt safer by him for some reason. I followed the others inside, and breathed for the first time since I had gotten out of the car, feeling much better that I didn't have to worry about getting mauled by angry fans. I looked up when a tall, important looking man came walking down the hall, and I immediately recognized him as Brian Epstein, the manager of the Beatles. He came up to us with a look of relief on his face, surveying each of the boys to make sure they were alright, though he didn't even notice me, and that was just fine. "Thank God you're alright, they told me the girls looked like they were out for blood." He said in an anxious tone.

"Ahh, don't worry 'bout us Eppy, there've been worse crowds than _that_ lot." John said, sounding like the crowd outside was no more than just a simple gathering of girls, which it most definitely wasn't, that was a fully fledged mob out there. Brian finally noticed me, and raised his eyebrow at me in a sort of who-the-hell-are-you kind of way. "Who's this?" He asked motioning to me.

"That's Juli. We asked her to come along with us. If that's okay with you, Brian." Paul chimed in, wrapping his arm around my waist, making me blush again. Were they trying to embarrass me? I looked at the other three, and was surprised to see Ringo glaring at Paul, why was he doing that? My thoughts were interrupted when Brian cleared his throat, bringing my attention to him. "Well, it's fine with me, but _you're _the ones breaking your own rule." He said in a knowing tone, probably hoping they would change their minds about bringing me. But, they didn't.

"Oh we know Bri. It's just, she just flew in from America, and we took a likin' to her, so we asked her to tag along with us for a while. And let me tell you Brian, she's somethin' special she is." John explained without pause, which surprised me. Brian shook his head a little.

"Well, if it keeps you happy, then she can stay. Oh, and don't forget, there's a party tonight at seven o' clock, so don't fall asleep when you get home." Brian said, and then walked down the hall. The others gave little shouts of glee, and rubbed their hands together deviously. Then, George seemed to remember that I was there, and asked me if I wanted to come too, which I agreed to.

"Great. We'll take you shopping for a dress after we get done recording." Paul said, and walked off to the studio, while the others and I tagged along behind him. I stayed up in the control booth while they went down to the actual studio, and sat in a chair in front of the glass wall. I watched as they launched into a song, not missing a beat. I felt honored to be able to see them play in the studio, when countless others had been deprived of that privilege, even their closest friends. I was brought out of my trance when a trance by someone tapping on my shoulder, and turned to see Brian looking at me, a twinge of anger evident on his features.

"I don't know who you are, or how you managed to fool the boys with this little, 'I'm so special' act you've got going on, but I can tell you, you're not fooling me. And let me tell you, if I suspect for even a second that you're trying to steal one of them away, then I will not hesitate to have you thrown out of this country. Do I make myself clear?" He said with venom in his voice.

I had no idea how to respond to him, I didn't even know where he was getting any of this from. I gulped, and then nodded. "But Mister Epstein, I don't think you understand, I didn't come up to them, in a manner of speaking, they came up to me, and asked me to tag along for awhile. I don't know why they did, they just did. And anyway, I didn't really have much say in the matter." I said in a sort of shaky voice, trying desperately to convince him that I wasn't trying to steal them from him. He scoffed at me.

"You honestly expect me to believe a story like that? The Beatles don't just 'come up' to people and ask them to stay with them, they never have, and they never will." He said in a superior tone, thinking that I was just going to confess that I had seduced the Beatles into letting me stay with them, all so I could their money, and possibly break them up in the process, but I certainly was not going to confess to something I didn't do.

I stood up and got in Brian's face, and, even though I was shorter than him, made him cringe back from me. "Look, I've tried to be nice and explain this to you, but that obviously didn't work, so I'm going have to make myself a little bit clearer. I. Did. Not. Ask. To stay with them, they were the ones who asked _me_ to stay with _them_, and if you still don't believe me, you can ask them yourselves." I said with the same amount of anger that he had had in his voice. He seemed to accept this, because he gained his posture back, straightened his tie, and gave me a curt nod before going back to his seat. I did the same, except for the tie part, and went back to watching the guys play. I couldn't believe the amount of talent that they poured into every guitar strum, every drum fill, every vocal harmony, everything. They truly were the greatest rock n' roll band in history. After they had finished recording the single, I couldn't help but clap for them, it was simply amazing. As expected, Brian took them out of earshot, and started whispering hushed accusations about me to them, and, as I had expected, they shot back accusations of their own. I watched as Brian came over, his face red with embarrassment, and stare sheepishly at me, while I drummed my fingers on the recording equipment.

"I'm sorry to have troubled you Ms… what was your last name again?"

"Kosharek."

"Ms. Kosharek, I hope you can forgive me." He said in a reluctant tone. I was expecting a more sincere apology, but this would do.

I smiled and stood up to shake his hand. "S'all right Mr. Epstein, no hard feelings." I said as he shook my hand, again rather reluctantly. I walked over to the boys, and followed them out of the building.

The car ride home was pretty silent, until John decided to speak. "I'm sorry for the way Brian acted earlier; I just don't know what's gotten into him lately. He won't let us see certain people that much anymore because he thinks we're going to up and leave him for another record producer. If you ask me, he's gone a bit soft in the head." He explained, motioning to his temple at the last part.

"It's okay," I assured him. "I told him off a bit after he accused me of trying to steal you guys. He was actually a little scared of _me_." They seemed taken aback by that, like I had just tamed a seemingly untamable creature.

We shared a few laughs about Brian's reaction to me, but that only lasted for a few minutes, and then it was silent again. This time, it was Paul that broke the ice. "So, I'm guessing that you pretty much know all there is to know about us," I nodded. "But we don't know anything about you. Mind telling us a little?" He said, anticipation dripping out of his slightly open mouth.

I was quickly overwhelmed by all the questions that the others were asking me, even though I couldn't possibly keep up with them, I could barely make out a word they were saying, let alone answer all them. I put my hand up to silence them, which seemed to work, and smiled. "One at a time, you're gonna make my head explode." I said, holding my head in mock pain.

They all chuckled a bit, and raised their hands like little school children, making me giggle. I stroked my chin, and put an expression of mock concentration on my face, before pointing to Paul, who punched the air in excitement at being first. "How old are you?" he asked simply.

"Eighteen and a half." I told him. They all raised their hands again, and I picked Ringo this time, which seemed to make him even more excited than Paul. "Do you play any instruments?" I smiled, and began to name the long list of instruments I could play.

"Piano, guitar, drums, sax, violin, cello, trumpet, harp, sitar, bongos, and I can sing." I said with a smile. The others seemed blown away by my range of musical talent, their mouths hanging slightly agape, and their eyes wide. "Where'd you learn all that?" Paul asked, "And what's a sitar?"

"I taught myself how to play guitar, drums and bongos, I learned how to play trumpet, violin, cello, and saxophone in my school's music class, and I had lessons for all the others. And a sitar is like the Indian version of a guitar, just with a lot more strings." I explained, which seemed to satisfy them, and they went right back to raising their hands. I picked George this time. "What's your favorite Beatles song?" He asked with a longing look in his eyes. At first I didn't know how to answer this, almost all my favorite songs by them were in the Sgt. Pepper's era of their career. I thought about it for a second, and decided on one of the best songs I had ever heard by them. "Do You Want to Know A Secret?" I said, which made George's face light up, since he had sung that song. Next was John, and boy did I regret that decision.

"Who's your favorite Beatle?" He asked, a sly look in his eyes as he said it. I gulped. How could I possibly answer that question when I had to tell _the _Beatles who it was? What if they were mad about my decision? What if I just got them fighting and then they broke up? I would be the cause of the break up of possibly the greatest musical artists in the _world_! I calmed myself, knowing that I was over exaggerating the consequences. There was no way around it, I had to answer. I swallowed my fear, and put on a brave face before answering.

"Well, I do like Paul for his voice, George for his personality, and you, John for your sense of humor, but, I have to say Ringo is my favorite." I said, and crossed my arms with a smile.

The others just seemed a bit down that it wasn't them, and Ringo looked like he was ready to explode with joy. I assured them that I liked all of them in my own special way, which seemed to perk them up, and they went back to asking me questions. By the time the car stopped, I felt like they knew more about me than I did. I was surprised to see that we hadn't gone back to the flat, but remembered Paul's promise to take me shopping for clothes for the party; I couldn't help but giggle as we entered the shop, the four of them wearing disguises. It was like a movie. We probably bought an entire wardrobe of sleek dresses, skirts, shoes, shirts, and the occasional hair accessory, I could barely hold up the four bags that were dangling from my fingers, and the others looked like they were about to collapse from carrying all the clothes we had purchased. "I told you we shouldn't have bought all that stuff. A simple party dress would have done it." John complained to Paul after we climbed back into the car.

"She couldn't just wear a dress everyday John, she needs other clothes as well."

"We could have gotten them _after_ the party, besides, we have people to carry the heavy stuff for us."

"Oh stop complaining you big baby, you needed the exercise anyway."

John crossed his arms and glared out the window, not saying anything to anyone, especially Paul. When we got back to the flat, I went to the room I had woken up in, and tried on the dresses. There were so many of them, but none of them were any good, one was to skinny, another had too much lace, and another just looked horrible from every angle. I was about to give up, when I saw a dress that was buried at the bottom of a stack of skirts. I liked it. It wasn't to fancy, it showed off my curves, and it brought out my eyes in the most beautiful way. I teamed it with some black pantyhose, a black choker, and some blue dress shoes. I didn't know how to do my hair, so I settled for a ponytail. I walked out into the living room, where the guys were talking and laughing with each other, they didn't look half bad in tuxes, but I still liked their suits better. They heard me coming, and turned to greet me, but seemed at a loss for words once they saw me, like the time I had first appeared, and just gaped at me. I smiled shyly; I didn't expect this reaction from them, especially John, but there they were, staring at me, frozen in place with shock. Did I really look that good? Once again, Ringo was the first to break the trance, and walk over to me, but his eyes were still wide with shock as he looked down at me. "You look… beautiful." He said, making me blush again.

"Thank you." Was all I could say as I looked into his shining puppy dog eyes, seeing something there that I hadn't before, a sort of longing look that looked like it had been there for a long time, but was never satisfied. Our little moment was broken when John cleared his throat, grabbing our attention.

"If you two love birds are done courtin', I suggest we go before Brian has a bloomin' heart murmur." He said impatiently, pointing to his wristwatch.

I watched as the others raced out the door, and into the car waiting outside. Before I could do the same, Ringo was holding his hand out to me, bowing slightly. I giggled while taking his hand, letting him lead me out the door, and into the car. This was going to be one hell of a party.

*line*  
You have no idea, Juli. So anyway, I'm sorry for getting sick and breaking my promise, I made the chapter extra long to make up for it though. Next chapter will be up soon, since school's ending in a week, so until then… THANK YOU! GOODNIGHT! That was my failed attempt at being funny, incase you were wondering. I fail so hard.


	5. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

HI! Me ish so excited to be out of school! Foothills is a great school, but Arcadia High is gonna be even better! So anyway, this chapter is probably gonna have some Ringo X Juli fluff, so be warned if you only like hard-core, straightforward romance. Later chapters are gonna have that sorta stuff, so don't fret my darling readers, the time shall come. Disclaimer: this stuff is not mine… yeah. So, on to the story?

*line*

When we got to the party, it was just like at the recording studio, it had a bunch of people outside the house. The only difference was these people weren't trying to tear us apart, and they were dressed in very expensive looking clothing. I felt like a little rag doll next to all these important looking people. Everyone else had on bright colored dresses with intricate embroidering on them, I had on a plain, knee-length blue dress. Everyone had tons of make up on, I had a little blush on. Everyone else just looked so… important, and I was just ordinary. When we got inside, I immediately went to sit at one of the tables in the room, and watched everyone have a good time. I saw Brian once, but he didn't notice me, he was to busy talking to a very wealthy looking man, probably a banker. I was almost tempted to go and talk to him, seeing as how I wanted to become his friend, despite his behavior this morning, but decided against it, for exactly that reason, the incident this morning.

I turned away from him as he finished his talk with the man, and set about scanning the room for the others, which wasn't a very big feat. I found George sitting on a couch with a girl tucked under each arm, John was at the bar trying to chat-up the barmaid, Paul was just disappearing into a room with a girl, making me gag, and Ringo was sitting at the bar all by himself, which surprised me, seeing as how almost all the videos I had seen of him at a party showed him dancing spastically all over the place, but not today. I contemplated going over to talk to him, but was interrupted by a finger tapping me on the shoulder. I looked back to see a person I had not expected to even try to talk to me, unless it was a threat. Brian. He smiled at me when I turned around, and pulled a chair out to sit in. "Hello Ms. Kosharek, I was wondering if you mind me joining you." He said in a very anxious tone, I could tell he was uncomfortable talking to me. I shook my head slightly to clear my shock away, and smiled.

"Oh. Not at all Mr. Epstein." I said with a shake of my head.

"Thank you. First of all, I just want to apologize for my behavior back at the studio, it was irrational of me to think that you were trying to steal the lads from me. I hope you can forgive me." He said. I couldn't believe what he was saying. Was this really the same man who had told me off in the studio? What surprised me was the fact that his voice was not that of someone who had been forced to apologize, but someone who was genuinely sorry. I smiled again. "As I've told you before Mr. Epstein-" He cut me off. "Please, call me Brian." I smiled even wider. "Brian. I forgive you. There is no need to apologize." I told him, which seemed to please him.

"Thank you Ms. Kosharek-" My turn. "Call me Juli." He smiled too. "Juli. And now, I was wondering if you would mind telling me a bit about you." I smiled a toothy grin, and began my life story. I told him that I was eighteen, I lived in California, that I played in a band, and how the Beatles were what inspired me to follow my dreams of becoming a famous musician. He seemed to except this explanation, because he excused himself to go talk to someone else. I mentally high-fived myself for making peace with Brian, now I could go with the guys without worrying about a conflict with him.

I looked back to where Ringo was sitting, only to find him gone. I searched the room for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. I was about to get up, when a pair of warm hands placed themselves over my eyes, and a voice in my ear whispered "Guess who." I smiled and lifted Ringo's hands from my eyes, looking back at his smiling puppy dog face. He took my hand and lifted me out of my seat before bowing slightly, making me giggle again. "May I have this dance?" He asked me in a fake, upper class accent.

"You may." I said in the same accent, and we were off. It was a slow song. Perfect. I wrapped my hands around his neck, and he did the same with my waist, placing his hands on the small of my back. We didn't say anything, just stood there looking at each other, as if in a daze. When the song ended, we didn't, we just kept swaying from side to side, never looking away from each other. By the time we stopped, several songs had ended, and another fast one was starting up, but I didn't feel like dancing anymore, I just wanted to stay with Ringo the rest of the night. I could tell he felt the same way by the look in his eyes, he looked so… I couldn't really explain it, but more than a little in love. I shook the thought away; maybe he always looked like that. I had only seen him in movies and videos after all, so what did I know?

I suddenly felt his fingers intertwine with mine, sending chills up my arm where he touched me. I looked up at him, looking for an answer, but again, his eyes told me that he was in love. Why was this happening? I had always been able to tell what someone was thinking by the look in their eyes, but this time, it wasn't working. I was brought back to reality when Ringo started to lead me through the crowd, heading for the exit. I stared at him confusedly, why take me outside? My question was answered when he brought my hands to his neck, and wrapped his around my waist again. I listened to the music inside, and found that another slow song was playing. We started to sway again to the soft, slow rhythm of the music, again not saying anything, not wanting to spoil the moment. It was cold outside, but I didn't care, I was to wrapped up in looking into his deep blue eyes again, feeling the warmth of his hands radiate through my waist. I was about to break the silence by asking him why he brought me here, when he placed a finger to my lips, making me freeze on the spot. He took his finger away, and put his hand back around my waist, using it to pull me closer to him so my chest was against his, sending goose bumps up my arms despite the warmth of his skin. I just stood there, eyes wide with shock, my mouth slightly ajar, my heart rate well above normal, as he began to bring his face closer to mine.

At first, he was hesitant, his lips barely caressing mine, but he grew bolder when I didn't pull away, and became more aggressive, but still soft. I didn't know what else to do, I had never kissed anyone like this before, even my ex-boyfriend and I had only shared a quick peck every once in a while, but nothing like this, so I kissed him back with the same ferocity. It wasn't a hard core, lip bruising kiss like you saw in the movies, it was just a kiss, but at the same time, so much more. I don't know how long we stood there; time just seemed to stand still in that one moment, stopping its never ending flow for just a second. He was the one to break the kiss, looking down at me hesitantly, probably thinking I was going to slap him, then put one hand behind my head to bring it to his chest. I closed my eyes, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart; it was like a lullaby, making me a bit drowsy. The song changed to another fast one, I recognized it as an Elvis song, but we didn't stop swaying, we were dancing to our own rhythm, one only known to us. He lifted my head up after a few minutes, and I stared lazily at him, my heart still going at twice its normal speed.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" He asked me after surveying my face and body. I smiled at him.

"Yes, you have." I stated, making him smile to.

"Well I'm going to say it again, you look… beautiful."

"Thank you. You're looking very handsome tonight, though I think I like your suit better" He laughed nervously.

"Yeah, well, you can thank Brian for the tuxes, says we look more sophisticated, I think we just look like fools." He said with a smile. I laughed a little.

Again, we just stood there, looking at each other for awhile, and again, it was Ringo who broke the silence. "D'you want to go back inside, it's a bit cold out here." I shook my head. If we went back inside, I knew either people would notice that we were gone and get suspicious, or people would notice Ringo and ask to dance with him, and I wouldn't see him until it was time to go. He did have a point though, it was chilly out here, I crossed my arms over my chest to keep some of my body heat in, shivering a bit as I did so. I felt a warm jacket drape itself over my shoulders. I gave Ringo a smile, which he returned.

The next hour or so was spent talking and joking around with each other, mostly about how I blushed at everything, and Ringo's nose. Through out our whole conversation, I was only there physically, my mind was in another place, mulling over what had happened. I had been asked to dance by a _Beatle_, I had been led outside by a _Beatle_, I had been kissed by a _Beatle_, and now I was making small talk with a _Beatle_. I wasn't even shocked at the whole "travelling back in time" thing anymore, I was just shocked at whose house I landed in. Of all the houses to land in, why had it been theirs? Why was I so special? I had certainly never done anything special in my whole life, so why me? I decided that I shouldn't poke and prod at this any longer, and just be happy that it had been me, and not some kind of deranged fan like Mark David Chapman. I shuddered a little at that name. I hated that man with every fiber of my being, even if he was mentally unstable. I let it go though; I'd worry about it later. Much, much later.

After half an hour more of talking, the party had ended, and people were starting to leave, so we had to stop talking and get into the car. I hadn't realized how late it was, so I wasn't expecting to almost pass out when I sat down in the car. I was wedged between Paul and John, and since Paul smelt like sex, I rested my head on John's shoulder. My eyes shut after a while, but I remained awake a while longer, listening to the guys talk back and forth about the party.

"That was some party aye Paul?"

"You can say that again, George."

"That was some party aye Paul?"

"That one bird at the bar, I thought I was gonna just take her right there. Man she had some great lips."

"Oh you'd know John, considering every time we go to a party you can't keep your pants on for more than a minute."

"Oh you're one to talk, every time we go to a party, you just disappear, along with half the girls there."

"What about you Rings, where'd you go? I was looking for you. Found you this really nice bird, great legs, perfect smile, you'd a loved her."

"Yeah Ringo. Where _did _you go?"

"Oh, I took Juli outside for a minute."

"Oh did you now? What'd ya do to her? She's quite a looker actually."

"Sod it Paul. We didn't do anything, just a quick kiss."

"Awwww, our little Ritchie's got himself a girlfriend. How cute."

"It isn't like that. I mean, I like her, she's beautiful and all, but I don't think she feels the same way about me. She probably thinks I'm a total bastard for just comin' up and kissing her like that. Still, a man's gotta try."

Then I fell into a deep sleep.

*line*  
I have a tendency to just forget that I'm writing a story, and completely forget to write a new chapter. I'll try harder to remember. Any way, I liked this chapter, it sort of foreshadows upcoming events in the story. NOT TELLING! XP. JK. But still, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. The dress in this story was actually based on the dress that I wore to my promo party dance at school, which by the way, rocked out loud! We had a DJ and everything. I think I'll write some parts of the next chapter in other peoples POVs, but I'm not sure how I'm gonna do it yet. Any way, I don't think I've said this since the prologue, but, please review. BYE!


	6. A Hard Day's Night part 1

Hola! I hope I spelled that right. I think I've found a way to make this story chapter work, by making it all in Ringo's POV. I hope it'll work like it did in my head. Disclaimer: all the rights to anything that has to do with the Beatles are not mine, I'm just a lowly little hormone driven teenager. ;). ONWARDS AND UPWARDS TO BEATLE-ISM! = This is why you don't give me brownies and soda in the same hour.

*line*

Ringo's POV (YAY!)

The next half hour of the ride was spent poking fun at my taking Juli outside, and kissing her. I didn't really get mad at them for it, just a bit annoyed that it was the only thing we talked about the whole ride home. I occasionally put in a comment or two, mostly about my nose getting in the way, earning me a few laughs, which I joined in on, but only halfheartedly, for my mind was still at the party, in the moment when I had bent down to bring my lips to hers, and how perfect it felt, like our mouths were sculpted to fit together. I quickly snapped out of it when a car horn blared at us from outside. Stupid drunk drivers.

When we arrived at my flat, it was a quarter to three, and very cold out. I went to bring my jacket tighter around me, but remembered that Juli had it. She needed it more than I did anyway. I reached into the car to wake her up, shaking her shoulder ever so slightly, but she only groaned and swatted my hand away in her sleep. I sighed, and went further into the car, maneuvering her body so it was closer to the door, and carried her out of the car. She was surprisingly light, like she hadn't had a good meal in ages. I turned back to the guys, asking them if they were going to their places, or staying with me. They all said they were going home, so I said goodnight, and walked to the door, which was difficult to open thanks to my holding Juli, but I managed. I set her down on the bed, watching her curl up on her side at the comfort of it, and took her shoes off. I didn't leave immediately after I had tucked her under the covers, I sat down beside her, watching her sleep. I didn't think this to be possible, but she was even more beautiful in her sleep, her small, perfect face so peaceful as she dreamed.

Against my better judgment, I reached a hand out to brush her face, telling myself that I was only brushing her hair back. She leaned into the touch, and before I could pull away, she grabbed my hand and snuggled it under cheek. I didn't try to pull away, thinking I would wake her up, so I just leaned forward a little so my arm wasn't stretched so much, and before I knew it, I was laying down next to her, looking into her sleeping face. I couldn't believe this, it had only been a little less than a day since she had appeared out of nowhere on my floor, and I had already fallen in love with her, _and_ kissed her, all in a matter of hours. Was it supposed to happen like this? Was love supposed to happen in just a matter of hours? Was this even _love_?

I shook the thought away. Of course this was love! I was in love with Juli, whether she felt the same way about me or not. The thought of her not liking me made my face drop. What if she didn't like me? She had said I was her favorite, but did that mean that she _loved_ me? She had kissed me back, or so I thought. It felt like she did.

Why was I getting so worked up about this? She's only a _girl_ for crying out loud! It was probably just like any high school crush, you think you love someone, then you find out they're not who you think they are. She was just like any other girl out there… no. She was so much more than that. So much more than any other girl. She was special. And I would try to make her see how much she meant to me.

I felt her shift positions in her sleep, finally letting go of my hand, but I didn't get up, I stayed there looking at her for a few minutes. She really was beautiful. I reached up to brush her face again, this time letting my hand linger on her cheek, it felt warm, like she was blushing. That made me smile; she was always blushing at everything. Whenever John made a joke about her, she blushed. Whenever Paul touched her, she blushed. Whenever _I_ touched her, she blushed. She even blushed in her sleep.

I decided it was time to get up and go to bed, but as I started to get up, I felt a hand loop itself to my bowtie, making it impossible to get up without dragging the person. I looked back to see that Juli had grabbed my bowtie, but she was still asleep. That was weird. What was even weirder was that I could have sworn she said "Don't go." So I didn't. I felt myself slip into unconsciousness as I laid down next to her, breathing in her sweet scent. Vanilla and roses. She smelled really nice.

*line*

Okay, so this is gonna be a four part chapter, with the second part in Paul's POV, third is George's, and last is John's. I was gonna make some of it in Juli's, but she's asleep, so that wasn't gonna work. And don't worry, nothing is going to happen in the middle of the night between these two. I'll save that for other chapters. I'll try to write Paul's really soon. Bye!


	7. A Hard Day's Night part 2

Don't worry your pretty, little, brain jelly filled heads anymore my darling readers, I have _not _jumped off the face of the planet. Can a planet have a face? I'm sorry for scaring you like that, but my computer got a virus from this game my little sister downloaded, and it wouldn't let me do _anything _except… well, nothing actually. But we got a new computer, and when I say new I mean my mom's computer geek friend Brad de-bugged ours, but that meant that it erased all my files, including the ones for this story. So now I don't have all my _brilliant_ ideas anymore, so I have to make brilliant-_er _ideas to replace those ones. So here is my first brilliant idea since… a long time. Disclaimer: I don't own The Beatles, Paul McCartney, or anything that has to do with them, and anyone who thinks otherwise is either brain dead, or close to it. And now, ladies and gentlemen, The _Beatles_! (But seriously, can a planet have a face? Cause if they can then Earth needs some _serious _zit cream.)

*line*

Paul's POV (*girlish scream)

I watched my house coming up to meet us as the car pulled closer, my hand positioned on the door handle so I could get out quickly to avoid getting soaked. I swear the rain came from nowhere! It was really weird, but when I stepped out of the car, the rain seemed to lighten a bit. What the hell? I shook the thought away; it was probably the alcohol at work. I waved a quick goodbye to John and George, and then bounded up the steps to my flat. Once inside, I put the kettle on the stove, and sat down to read, but I couldn't concentrate. My thoughts kept shifting back to Juli. Did we do the right thing by letting her stay with us? What if Brian was right, and all she wanted was to mooch off us, and maybe get a quick shag now and then? I slapped my head softly for thinking like that. Juli would never do anything like that. Or would she? I mean, I had only known her for, what? 15 hours? And in that time I'd learned that she was from future California, she was obsessed with us, but who wasn't, and that she played a lot of instruments. But what did we really know about her?

The sound of the kettle whistling snapped me out of my thoughts, and I went to put the tea bags in. while I got them down, I looked at our situation from a new perspective. If she was faking all of this, then how had she made herself appear out of thin air like that?

_Flashback_

"_John, let George go. We need him to play."I said without looking up from my book. It didn't need saying that George was getting pissed, you could just tell by the way he was breathing deeply, trying to hold his anger in._

"_Aw, you spoil everything, Macca." John said, getting up off the floor where he had been wrestling George to get the already eaten doughnut he had stuffed himself with. "Just havin' a little fun. Right Georgey?" He clapped George on the back. Hard. George let out an annoyed huff, which he tried to disguise as a gasp for the air that had been knocked out of him._

_At that point, Ringo came back from the bathroom where he had escaped to, freshly shaven and groomed. It seemed like a waste though. He could have done that in the morning, instead of 11 at night. "Lookin' good Rings. Maybe you'll get a decent bird yet." John said, ruffling Ringo's perfectly brushed hair. Always the decent one, Ringo laughed at the insult, before pushing John's hand away. He sat in between George and me, and started reading the newspaper he had abandoned when he went to tidy up. _

_Everything was quiet then, even John, who had recently stopped his habit of ripping paper into little pieces. That is, until we heard a sound like static coming from the telly. "Rings, did you turn on the TV?" I asked, eying the object in question with a knit brow. He gave a shake of his head, as did the others. I went over to it to see if it was broken, but it was fine. I turned to give the others my diagnosis, but they were all looking at something behind me in horror. I turned slowly to see what it was, and nearly shit my knickers. There was what looked like a blob of clear jelly forming in the air behind me, slowly starting to take shape with every passing second._

_I inched away from it, never taking my eyes off it, like it would suddenly engulf me if I even blinked. It slowly started to become less translucent, and took the shape of a figure lying down. Soon we were able to see it was a girl, and, I must say, she had a very nice ass._

_End flashback_

She couldn't have been faking this; no one was able to do that. Yet. My eyes widened as I remembered one crucial detail. She was from the future, and if people were doing what she had said in they were, like making portable radios about as big as my thumb able to hold about 500 songs, then they could surely travel back in time, with added effects.

I felt a pang of betrayal spread through me. She had lied. After we'd trusted her, she'd lied to us. But, she was so nice and innocent, and she wasn't like all the others, she wasn't hanging on our shoulders everywhere we went. She didn't even look comfortable with us touching her. I decided that I was jumping to conclusions to quickly, and to give her a bit more credit, but I would be keeping a close eye on our little Ms. Kosharek while she was here. A _very _close eye.

*line*

BOOOOO! HISSSSSSSSSSS! BAD PAULIE! I'm sorry, but there had to be some kind of protagonist in this story, and Brian already trusts her, John is to busy moaning about heavy stuff, George likes her, and Ringo's in love, so naturally Paul had to be the bad guy here. Please do NOT kill me, I know judo. Judo know if I got a knife, judo know if I got a gun, judo NOT mess with me. I'll try to be a more avid poster, but I also need reviews to know that more than… 7 people are reading this story. PLEEEEASE review! I need reviews to live! T^T


	8. A Hard Day's Night part 3

YAY! I HAS COMPUTAH PRIVILEGES BACK! I had them taken away because of my grades. I had an F in history and health. But, I bumped them both up to a C, so I can get on again. As promised, this chapter will be in Georgie's POV, so all you Geo fans can breathe again. I don't like him that much actually, I mean, I like him and his songs, but something about him just doesn't click in my mind, it's not cause I think he's mean or ugly or anything, I just… I don't know. Anyway, please read and review, the three R's… Note-to-self, do math homework tonight. And I meant what I said in the last chapter, I only have like seven or eight reviews for this story, and that makes me feel like it isn't good, so I get all depressed and discontinue it. So if you want to see more chapters in the future, PLEASE review! Now, ladies and gentlemen, George Harrison!

George's POV

I didn't stop to wave at John once I was out of the car, partly because it was raining and about negative thirty five freaking degrees outside, and partly because he was half asleep, so it wouldn't do much good. I fumbled with the keys for a second before I finally got it to fit in its place, turning it and opening the door to sanctuary. I stepped into my slightly warmer flat, quickly turning the heat up and putting the kettle on, relishing the warmth that the burner gave off before putting the pot on. It was warm in the kitchen, so I pulled up a chair and sat at the table, getting lost in my jumbled up thoughts.

I couldn't get her out of my damn head! Every single thought I had, Julie's face was in every single one, every memory I had was about Julie, everything! Why was this happening to me? She had already said Ringo was her favorite, so why was there this tiny glimmer of hope in my mind? Hope that she could maybe, actually like me to.

It was a stupid thought. She obviously wasn't interested. I had seen the way she naturally gravitated towards Ringo whenever we were around, and how she looked uncomfortable every time anyone but him touched her. I didn't think she hated me, but it was pretty clear she only thought of me as a friend.

I tried to tell myself it was fine, that there was more than one bird in the sky, but Julie wasn't just any bird, she was the _perfect _bird. She was beautiful, kind, shy, and wasn't after us just for our money. It's not fair! Why don't I _ever _get the girl? It's always John, Paul, or Ringo, never me, the quiet one. No, they always want the quirky one, or the sexy one, or the funny one, but never the quiet one; I'm always left in the corner to collect the trash, never getting a bite of what it's really like to have a girl to spend time with. It just wasn't _FAIR!_

In my sudden rage I through the chair I had been occupying at the wall, watching it splinter and break, one of the legs hitting some dishes off the counter. I picked up the closest thing to me, which, rather conveniently, was a steak knife, still with dried blood on the blade. I stabbed anything and everything in sight. The curtains, another chair, the table, and then I moved to the living room and set my sights on my box of records. I through the knife down next to it, and ripped it open, grabbing all the records I could find. Chuck Berry, the Crew Cuts, Elvis, Bill Haley, Hank Williams, Us… I stopped at our newest record, A Hard Day's Night, running my fingers over our silly faces, stopping at Ringo's. I sneered at it. What was so great about him? He wasn't even good looking, with a nose like that and those sad puppy eyes, what was so special about him?

I snarled as I grabbed the knife at my side, wielding it like one would when about to stab their most hated enemy, and brought it down. I ran it straight through the cover, and the record, leaving a nasty gash right where Ringo's big ugly head had once been. I slashed it down again and again, not stopping at Ringo, but moving up to John and Paul, even crossing into my section once. I dropped the knife, as I had no more use for it, and brought my fist down on the mangled record again and again, not even acknowledging the tiny bits of smashed up vinyl cutting into my knuckles and palm. I finally registered two wet things on my face, one was running down from my eyes, and the other seemed to be splashing onto my cheeks with every punch. I finally stopped my assault on the mass of shredded paper and vinyl, and brought my hand up to my face, bringing back a mixture of tears and blood. Then the pain hit.

It was like a white hot entity spreading through my hand, making me let out something like a gasp and a choked back cry at the suddenness of the pain. I cradled my wounded appendage close to my chest, rocking back and forth in an attempt to comfort myself, breathing deep, shaky breathes to try and slow my rapidly beating heart. I took the risk of bringing my hand back so I could observe it, and almost puked at the sight. My hand was a mess, covered in a thick coat of blood, bits of vinyl sticking out, some imbedded so deep that when I flexed my fingers the tiniest bit, I swear I could feel them scrape against the bone. My white knuckles shone through the blood somehow, and I could see that two of them were split, and on top of all that, there was a particularly nasty gash on my middle finger, stretching from the middle, running down my finger in a jagged line, and stopping about halfway to my fingernail. This was the source of most of the blood, and I quickly put my other hand back over it to staunch the bleeding, and rushed off to the bathroom.

I weakly registered the whistle of the kettle as I rushed to the bathroom, barely making it in time to empty the meager contents of my stomach into the toilet. After that was done, I turned on the tap with my elbows, getting my suit wet in the process, and shoving my injured hand under the icy cold water. The water hurt a bit, but it was sort of a relieving pain, and I could finally wipe the tears that had been running down my cheeks away. After my hand was free of any old blood, I got some tweezers, disinfectant, and a roll of bandages down, grabbing a towel to bite down on as an after thought. This, was gonna hurt.

*one painful process later*

I stumbled out of the bathroom with fresh tears on my cheeks, and a mediocre bandage wrapped around my hand. That was probably the most painful thing I've had to endure since… well, ever. I quickly wiped my tears away again, and went to change out of my ruined tux.

And to think this had all been caused by my unbearable infatuation of a girl. I didn't blame Julie; she was too sweet to blame anything like this on. No. No the person I blamed this on was myself. It had been my own fault that I hadn't been able to set aside my hopeless feelings for my best mate's girlfriend, and now I had gone and hurt myself. I weakly made a trek back to the kitchen to turn the stove off, my need for a cup of tea long gone. I poured the remainder of the water down the drain, set the kettle back on the stove to cool overnight, and made my way back into my bedroom. I curled up under the blankets, pressing my bandaged hand onto the cool pillow, sighing happily at the feeling of relief it gave me. I closed my eyes sleepily, groaning at the thought of how I would have to explain my injury to the others tomorrow. Then I knew no more

*line*

Poor Georgey poo. I didn't mean for it to get this graphic, it just sort of happened. He was originally going to get drunk and dial Ringo up, but I decided to save that for later. *sniff sniff, does anyone else smell a conflict coming on? Just me? Oh. Well anyway, I need you to explain something to me. I absolutely, _hate, _high school, it's noisy and crowded and the teachers expect you to be able to keep up with them on the first day, and I just hate it. So anyway, explain this to me. How is someone like me, who is going to either become a musician or a restraint owner, going to _ever, EVER, _use radicals and negative exponents and all that other shit in her daily life? Hmm? I don't see the point of it really. I think we should ask the children what they want as a career in life, and give them the classes necessary for that field of work. I don't need exponents when I'm making a new dish or tapping out drum beats. Anyway, that was my question. And please people; I can not stress this enough. REVIEW! If you want to answer my question, review, if you want a question answered, review, if you want to motivate to keep this story going, REVIEW! Thank you, goodnight, and big balls…


End file.
